


Letters to Harry

by TerraYoung



Category: Night Court
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraYoung/pseuds/TerraYoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five letters Dorothy Stone-Ryan never sent to her son, and one she did.</p>
<p>Loosely based on the prompt: Write pretend letters between your characters, even if via an outdated communication form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Harry

1.

Dear Harry,

          I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m –

 

2.

Dear Harry,

          ~~Please forgive me.~~

 

 

3.

Dear Harry,

          ~~I feel like I should~~

            ~~I know I need to~~

          You deserve an explanation as to why I wasn’t there for you growing up. To start off, please know that if I could have been there I would have – that I would’ve given _anything_ to have been able to be there. But I couldn’t have.

          You see, I’m – to borrow a phrase from your stepfather –

          ~~No, no. Can’t bring up the fact he has a stepfather (who's technically his father) this early in the letter. Explanation first.~~

 

 

4.

Dear Harry,

          You deserve an explanation as to why I wasn’t there for you growing up. To start off, please know that if I could have been there I would have – that I would’ve given _anything_ to have been able to be there. But I couldn’t have because…

          Well, that’s a very long story. A story that would probably take up so many pages of paper that you’d either give up because you got bored or because you’d be frustrated with me for not getting to the point quick enough. It would probably go on for longer than War and Peace, and I know how much I hated having to read just a few chapters in high school

          …And now I’m rambling. Let’s try this again.

 

5.

Dear Harry,

          I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you while you were growing up. ~~If you listen to anything in this letter, please listen to this~~ : If I could have been there for you I would have – that I would’ve given _anything_ to have been able to be there.

          Life doesn’t always go the way we want it to, though. Wishes rarely come true, even if we wish on every star in the sky.

          ~~Speaking of, do you remember that one night I let you stay up past your bedtime so I could show you the constellations? You fell asleep about five minutes in, but prior to that I don’t think I’d ever seen you so excited before in your life. Can you see the stars where you are?~~

          Back to the point:

 

 

+1.

          _I’d like a chance to explain what happened, but I will understand if you don’t want to see me._

_Love,_

_Your mother_

 

“You really think there’s a chance he’ll reply, Buddy?”

“Of course I do. If he’s anything like you, he’ll get in touch with you.”

“But I _don’t know_ if he’s anything like me – I haven’t been in his life for nearly twenty years. All I know is that he’s gone into law, and that he must be very smart in order to have made it this far. He could be deceitful, honest, sarcastic, sincere – What if by abandoning him I ruined his ability to trust anyone?”

“Then you – or we – help him to trust people again. Dorothy, he’s going to be _fine_. Whether or not he replies, I promise you that he’ll be just fine.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Hey, if I can’t always believe what my brain tells me, I better believe what my heart says – right?”

“Makes about as much sense as anything else in our lives. Think I should send this now before I have second thoughts.”

“Sounds good to me. You’re sure you want to go with special delivery? For a higher price, it’s not much faster than regular old snail mail.”

“Even if it only gets to him a few seconds faster, it’ll be worth it. See you soon, sweetheart. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched From Snoop to Nuts Pts. 1 + 2 and got flooded with a ton of feels related to Harry and his parents (the biological ones - Harry Sr. still counts as a parent). I remembered that Harry's mother sent him a letter that only got to him in season four - though she'd sent it 15 years earlier - and that aside from a handful of comments made by Buddy, we don't know much about her. We don't even get her name. (Though this is going off of my not having yet seen season 7.)  
> So I started thinking about her, what her name was, what she could've been like, and I wrote this fic. I won't make any promises, but this might not be the last I write about Dorothy. We'll see.


End file.
